XMen: First Class, el Ave llega al nido
by Kohaku Hirasawa
Summary: Tras los incidentes de "X-Men: First Class" el profesor Charles Xavier comprende que ya no es un joven despreocupado e irresponsable. El mundo está cambiando, la sociedad se enfrenta a una nueva raza humana capaz de utilizar habilidades "sobrenaturales" como armas. Postrado en su silla deberá no solo enfrentarse esta amenaza sino a su peor enemigo, su único amor.
1. Chapter 1

La gran verja de acero se abría pesadamente. En el exterior del recinto se encontraba una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, alta, hermosa, pero muy tímida. Iba acompañada de un hombre severo y alto como una torre. Se había presentado como Logan, quien tendría el placer de escoltarla hasta la mansión X, había dicho. Más que un escolta a ella le parecía un guarda que la llevaba por el corredor de la muerte, tan imponente y rígido que daba miedo.

El gran portal metálico era negro, con barrotes recreando formas de enredaderas. En el centro se dibujada una enorme "X", que se dividía en dos al abrirse. Dentro se extendía un interminable camino de grava, lo suficientemente amplio como para conducir dos coches paralelamente por él. A los costados se prolongaba un vasto campo de hierba homogénea, perfectamente cortada, decorada por árboles frutales y coníferos aquí y allí.

Antes de dar el primer paso dentro elevó la mirada al hombre que venía con ella, a su izquierda. Si esperaba que le diese la bienvenida o le soltase aunque fuese una palabra más de las cinco o seis mínimamente necesarias que habían cruzado durante todo el trayecto se engañaba. Ni se giró ni ella se atrevió a "ver" dentro de él, como podría haber hecho sin esfuerzo alguno. Se limito a seguir su camino, una vez la entrada estuvo despejada. Esperó a que se adelantara unos dos metros, más o menos, antes de seguirlo. Algo le decía, esa intuición que había sentido muchas otras veces, que si entraba su vida cambiaría por completo. Esa no era una decisión que se pudiera tomar a la ligera; Jean Grey, como se había llamado desde que naciera, era una chica meticulosa y perfeccionista. La mejor de todo el estado, la nota más alta en los exámenes nacionales, invitada por las mejores universidades estatales, e incluso alguna que otra internacional.

Desde que el profesor Charles Xavier la había ido a visitar por vez primera, a sus seis años de edad, habían mantenido el contacto. Cartas periódicas, llamadas casi todas las semanas, invitaciones a conferencias. Todo aquello había dado un giro por completo a la vida que sus padres llevaban hasta entonces, quienes se asustaron, y mucho, al principio pero que no tardaron en darse cuenta de que aquel era un hombre de confianza. Pronto acabaron por seguir sus consejos como si los de un verdadero doctor fuesen. Todo aquello no era más que para convencerlos de que su hija tenía un "don" y que este solo podía ser controlado y mejorado si ella, cuando fuese el momento oportuno, accedía a realizar sus estudios superiores en la escuela que Charles Xavier mismo dirigía. No era una mentira, para nada, pero no estaba siendo completamente honesto, y Jean lo sabía. Detrás de todas esas cartas y llamadas e invitaciones los dos se comunicaban casi diariamente a espaldas del resto del mundo. Las capacidades que el profesor y la joven tenían eran únicas en su especie, los homo superior, y les permitían hablar mentalmente, pensar dentro de la cabeza del otro, fuese cual fuese la distancia. Así, Jean acudía a la escuela día tras día, aprendía matemáticas, historia, geografía, pero mientras iba en bus, mientras hacía la compra con su madre o estaba viendo la televisión Charles le dictaba mentalmente los tipos de seres "peculiares", como ellos dos, que había por el mundo, las formas que estos tenían para alterar la realidad o sus propios cuerpos y como hacían para utilizar esto en su propio beneficio. Jean y Charles eran, como los denominaba la comunidad científica, "mutantes", seres humanos que habían comenzado un nuevo escalón en la evolución y que tenían habilidades extraordinarias que los capacitaban para la supervivencia en un mundo de constantes cambios. Nadie sabía realmente cuáles eran esos cambios, si habrían sucedido ya o si estaban por venir. Definitivamente, para Jean, aún no habían sucedido, pero no tardarían en acontecer.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, se aferró fuertemente a las asas de la mochila y dio el primer paso. Ya estaba del otro lado, había cruzado el umbral del portón principal. De repente sintió como si una ráfaga de viento fresco le entrase por la frente, directamente a la cavidad craneal, a su propio cerebro. Era una sensación a la que, a pesar de llevar casi trece años sintiendo, no acababa de acostumbrarse. "Buenos días, Jean, y bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, mi casa y la tuya ahora también, el instituto X para jóvenes dotados" le susurró un eco en el centro de su mente. Esa voz, tan familiar, había sido durante más de una década la única capaz de calmarla, de darle consejo y ayudarla cuando las dudas la acechaban. Era, ahora, la voz de su mentor y mejor amigo, su padre espiritual, Charles Xavier. "Gracias, profesor, me alegro de poder estar aquí. El camino se me ha hecho tan largo… ehm, figuradamente, me refiero… es decir, llevo años esperando esto, no me refería a nada más", intentó parecer calmada. "Sé que Logan no es un hombre de muchas palabras, Jean, pero créeme cuando te digo que le confiaría hasta mi propia vida". Acalorada por el bochorno levantó la mirada rápidamente para descubrir que su protector se había detenido a mirarla y la esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Jamás había deseado tanto que una persona, Logan en ese momento concreto, no tuviese habilidades telepáticas como ella. Habría sido más incómodo aun, si cabía, que hubiese escuchado aquella conversación, aun les quedaba un largo y silencio camino que recorrer hasta la puerta de la mansión.

Unos diez minutos más tarde llegaron a una zona en que los árboles se habrían en una explanada de unos cuantos metros cuadrados de hierba brillante. En el centro se erigía una casona de estilo Tudor, una mezcla de gótico y románico. El edificio parecía un imponente bloque de granito amarillento, con planta en forma de E, como un colosal prisma proyectado a partir de un tridente. Las paredes se elevaban con una decoración casi imperceptible pero sobria y los alargados ventanales, dispuestos en cada pabellón, aumentaban la sensación de que la construcción estaba en constante ascensión. Detrás de esta gran fachada se agrupaban otros edificios de menor medida: un garaje, un par de residencias extras, cocinas, almacenes y otros que nadie parecía saber su uso. También se veían, pero con dificultas, escondidos tras la altura de la mansión, un par de canchas de tenis y unos cuantos jardines de flores.

Antes de llegar a la gran puerta doble de roble había una rotonda y unas escaleras de piedra gastada. Por doquier se podían ver puntos de arbustos bien podados. El olor a hierba, el silencio roto únicamente por el cantar de los pájaros y la cálida luz del sol que indicaba que aún quedaba un rastro de verano parecían endulzar cualquier mal pensamiento, cualquier temor. Jean comenzaba a preguntarse si sus dudas eran infundadas, si aquello que le advertía en lo profundo de su corazón que estaba obrando equivocadamente no era más que los nervios de una nueva etapa.

Sintió una punzada en el aire, la sensación que le oprimía levemente el pecho la obligaba a dirigir su atención hacia arriba. Miró hacia una de las ventanas superiores, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano izquierda para evitar el sol y logró verlo del otro lado, sentado en su silla de ruedas.

Charles Xabier tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Desde la altura del cuarto piso, sin contar los sótanos secretos, podía ver toda la campiña del estado de Nueva York, si se le podía llamar tal, y más allá podía sentir el ajetreo de White Plains a esas horas de la mañana. Lo sentía, a través del silencio de las calles residenciales, en su mente, cada una de las voces que allí reían, gritaban o hablaban simplemente. La señora Hallway comentaba a una de sus camareras la suerte que tendrían ese día, pues el buen tiempo atraería a la gente a comer al restaurant, el señor Dumphrey reía el chiste que el lustrazapatos le acababa de contar mientras este, el joven Daniel Bourbois, pensaba en lo idiotas que eran esos rechonchos y vagos ejecutivos a los que todas las mañanas debía soportar, con las manos llenas de cera y la cara perlada por el sudor. Las mentes y voces de kilómetros a la redonda resonaban en la suya propia, pero Xavier llevaba toda su vida entrenando para soportarlo. La costumbre y su infinita paciencia habían sido importantes también para conseguir mantenerse cuerdo. Solo él, quien había sido durante largos años la mente más poderosa del planeta, podría resistir tal presión, de los sentimientos más intensos, las iras asesinas, las amargas depresiones, los amores rotos de todos los habitantes del condado, mezclados en su cerebro. Gritos de terror, pesadillas, llantos nocturnos, todo era captado por su psique; ese era el precio que debía pagar por su poder. A cambio podía, solo con pensarlo, hacer temblar los mismísimos cimientos de la Tierra. Muchas veces, bajo la ducha o al acabar de acostarse, quedaba absorto imaginando qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido distinto, si hubiese sido una mala persona, si hubiese elegido la destrucción en lugar de la creación. Entonces, siempre en ese punto, se acordaba de Erik. Si él hubiese sido Erik las cosas habrían sido diferentes, por suerte ni lo era ni lo había seguido. Pero aquello no significaba nada, ni que él fuese buena persona ni lo redimía. Había abandonado a su mejor amigo, a su camarada… a la única persona que había creído amar.

Los años habían pasado, los habían cambiado a todos. Cada uno seguía ahora su camino, a pesar de que sabían, tanto los unos como los otros, que tarde o temprano se volverían a cruzar. Para desgracia de Erik Charles se había adelantado un paso, él tenía a la única persona cuyo poder lo superaba, cuyo poder los superaba a los dos, incluso juntos. Aquella persona estaba allí abajo, esperándolo, mirándolo, la podía sentir, como la había sentido desde el momento en que había sido concebida. La sintió como una llama que quemaba en su interior, Jean Grey, quien lo había desbancado, era ahora la primer mutante, la entidad más poderosa de entre todas las entidades, el arma definitiva. O la cura.


	2. Chapter 2

Las imágenes se sucedían rápidamente, tan vívidas que parecía como si volviese a presenciar en carne y hueso lo ocurrido años atrás. Sentía los pies hundirse como plomo en la arena, el cansancio y el apretado traje de cuero le impedían mover las piernas con facilidad. Estaba agotado, tenía los músculos entumecidos y el aire sofocante que se arrastraba por la playa le nublaba el sentido. Todo estaba borroso, todo fue repentino.

Erik estaba de pie, rígido, como un colosal cesar de mármol sobre la costa. Levantaba la mano izquierda, manipulando con ella los cientos de objetos metálicos que, un par de metros mar adentro, habían quedado suspendidos como mortíferas estalactitas. Su cara era el reflejo del esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo para mantener el campo magnético estable, sosteniendo los misiles que los marines rusos y americanos habían lanzado. Un movimiento de muñeca y los artefactos giraron, cambiando su objetivo. Ahora los cazadores parecían ser las presas. Los gritos de histeria que aquellos que estaban en las naves, contemplando su inminente muerte, habían ahogado golpearon la mente de Charles. El miedo, el terror, la desesperanza de más de un centenar de hombres le oprimía el cerebro, lo asfixiaba.

-Erik, tú mismo dijiste que éramos mejores que ellos, este es el momento de demostrarlo.

Rezaba en lo más profundo de su alma por que su amigo entrara en razón. Lo conocía como a muy pocas personas y sabía que en su interior albergaba compasión. Él mismo la había visto brillar en aquellos ojos grises, a unos escasos centímetros de los suyos. Lo había sentido en el calor de su piel, en el grave susurrar de su risa, en las miradas furtivas con las que tantas veces habían jugado a ser cómplices de secretos, sus secretos. Pero ahora no parecía Erik, solo era el ser metálico en el que a veces se transformaba.

-¡Hay cientos de hombres inocentes en esas naves… solo están siguiendo órdenes!

-He vivido siguiendo órdenes, a merced de otros hombres… -Erik giró la cara, enfrentándose a Charles. No había vida en su rostro, no había señal de sentimiento alguno. Impasible, duro y frío. Ese era el otro, Magneto. –No volverá a ocurrir.

Un sonido hueco vibró en el ambiente y la onda magnética estalló alrededor. Los misiles se dirigieron implacables hacia los buques de guerra de donde habían salido, eran marionetas explosivas a merced de la ira del mutante.

-¡Erik, detente!

Entonces Charles Xavier entendió que Erik ya no existía, había sido consumido por el dolor y la muerte. Ahora era su alter ego el que actuaba. Si no hacía algo todas esas vidas serían extinguidas y pesarían en su conciencia, más latentes que todos los lamentos que su mente pudiera soportar.

-¡NO!

Un segundo le bastó para reaccionar e hizo lo único que creyó útil en ese momento; se abalanzó con un grito contra su compañero y lo abatió con un placaje, rompiendo su concentración. Magneto perdió el contacto visual y mental con los misiles, que cayeron estrepitosamente al agua. Casi todos fueron neutralizados, algunos explotando incluso antes de tocar la superficie del océano. El peligro había desaparecido, pero la amenaza aún se cernía sobre el profesor.

El otro mutante se levantó, arrastrando una nube de arena, tan ágil como un lobo. Charles intentó reaccionar a tiempo pero antes de lo previsto lo tenía encima, sentado sobre su pecho, sujetándole las muñecas. Tenía la cara transformada por una cólera asesina.

-No quiero hacerte daño, así que no me obligues.

Un flash, mezcla de recuerdos, fantasías y sentimientos, pasó ante los ojos del profesor. No era la primera vez que veía aquel rostro desde esa altura y esa posición, pero esta vez no reclamaba nada bueno, y lo sabía. El corazón le iba tan deprisa que podía sentir las venas latir con fuerza en el cuello, en la frente. Por el torrente sanguíneo viajaban innumerables sentimientos contrarios. Tenía miedo, había visto de lo que era capaz su amigo, pero también sentía tristeza pues parecía como si todo lo que habían vivido antes fuese parte de otra vida, la de dos extraños que nada tenían que ver con ellos. Sentía también algo de rabia, era incapaz de entender como el hombre que lo tenía inmovilizado no reaccionaba, no recordaba en qué punto exacto había perdido la cordura. Sin embargo, lo que lo inundaba con una fuerza que nunca antes había experimentado era ese extraño sentimiento de que lo habían defraudado. Le dolía en cada célula de su cuerpo, en cada terminación nerviosa, en su orgullo. Charles Xavier podría haberse deshecho de Magneto tan fácilmente, solo tenía que pensarlo y habría logrado separar cada átomo de su cuerpo, lo habría esfumado en el aire sin que el otro apenas hubiese tenido tiempo para darse cuenta. O simplemente podría haberlo congelado, quizá cuando todo acabase se lo habría llevado a la mansión X y con el tiempo podría haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión. Pero no lo hizo, por qué no lo hizo.

La protección de adamantium que llevaba Erik era la clave. Si le había servido a Sebastian Shaw para evitar toda intromisión psíquica claramente tendría el mismo efecto sobre cualquiera que lo utilizara. Solo debía alcanzarla, arrancársela, debía luchar por llegar hasta él.

Erik, aun sobre su compañero, levantó la mano y los explosivos que no habían quedado inutilizados volvieron a elevarse en el aire. Esa oportunidad también supuso una oportunidad para el que estaba debajo, así que Charles logró llegar a la punta inferior del casco. Los guantes resbalaban sobre la lisa superficie metálica, más tarde se encargaría de darle una buena reprimenda a Hank por haber confeccionado unos trajes tan poco prácticos.

-¡Erik, ya basta!

El rechinar del cuero contra el cuero sonó cuando se intentó librar de las garras de su opresor. Miraba desesperadamente para todos lados, como un conejo en las fauces de una bestia, intentando buscar una salida. No entendía por qué los demás no lo ayudaban, estaban allí, estupefactos, con las caras desencajadas de terror. Tampoco se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, temía ceder ante la plata de los ojos que lo escrutaban, sentía la mirada atravesarle el corazón.

El segundo grillete que lo mantenía aferrado se soltó. Charles no tardó más que unas milésimas en descubrir por qué. Se cerró en un puño y le golpeó la cara. El chasquido del dolor duró poco, luego vino el calor de la sangre al concentrarse bajo la piel de su pómulo. Ni ese ni los consiguientes puñetazos lo hicieron sufrir tanto como los latidos que se quebraban en su pecho a cada bombeo. "Erik, dónde estás, por qué me haces esto. Soy yo, Charles. ¿No me reconoces?" Los pensamientos que intentaba transmitirle se perdían en el aire, aquel casco infernal que su amigo tenía puesto no le dejaba comunicarse mentalmente.

El suelo giraba como un terrible tiovivo, aunque mantuviese los ojos cerrados no conseguía concentrarse, todo dolía, sin parar. Los gritos no cesaban y no había nada ya que hacer para calmarlos. Cuando pareció imposible que la situación empeorase, Moira, la joven médico y agente secreta de la CIA, saltó a escena. Desenfundó su pequeña pistola y cargó contra Magneto. El primer disparo fue directamente a la cabeza, el resto a las otras zonas vitales, tal como le habían enseñado en la academia. Pero ni una sola de las balas consiguió impactar al objetivo. Erik, sorprendido, reaccionó como mejor sabía, con ira. Sus ojos se encendieron con fuego gélido y todas las disputas que tantas veces antes habían tenido por Charles se pusieron en juego. Lamentablemente, Erik tenía todas las buenas cartas. Una, dos, tres, toda la munición fue desviada por los poderes del hombre. La última del cargador fue la del jaque mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"_A todos los estudiante: reúnanse en la sala común, por favor. Gracias"_

Bobby no había salido aún de la ducha, como era de esperar en él. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, era el último en todo, desde llegar a la cocina a la hora del desayuno, hasta para entregar los trabajos de clase. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que todos fuesen sobreprotectores con él. Scott, o "Slim", como solían decirle, siempre estaba dándole consejos o corrigiéndolo, como a un hijo, Hank se metía con él llamándolo "bebé-x" y Warren lo trataba como a un hermano pequeño. Quizá fuese lo normal, a decir verdad era el menor de todos y definitivamente no tenía imagen de ser un hombre sino de ser un niño. Era torpe, olvidadizo y si alguien lo sorprendía o lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento ponía cara de crío despistado que acaba de perder a su madre en una calle concurrida.

La cuestión era que aquello le molestaba mucho, pero jamás lo suficiente como para enfadarse con los demás estudiantes de la Academia X. Siempre había alguna que otra pelea, algún berrinche, pero se apreciaban demasiado como para llegar a algo más. De hecho, bromeaban con el profesor, llamándolo papá-x, porque la unión que tenían y el buen ambiente que había en la mansión los hacía sentirse en familia.

Bobby había hecho lo posible para demostrarles a todos que era digno de respeto: pasaba largas horas en la sala de entrenamiento desarrollando sus habilidades mutantes y, cuando no, estaba frente al espejo, buscando nuevos músculos que debía reforzar para parecer más masculino. Porque, al final, todo se basaba en su apariencia. A sus diecisiete años era aún un joven bajito para su edad, su piel era suave y completamente blanca, como la de un querubín, y las pecas le cubrían la nariz y los sutiles pómulos. El pelo platino se cerraba en delicados bucles sobre su frente, los ojos eran del celeste más parecido al cielo que se pudiesen ver y sus manos delgadas iban a juego con sus escuálidos brazos y piernas. En la calle lo habían confundido miles de veces con una muchacha, lo que, sin excepción, le hacía brotar un rubor carmín de las pecas. Por eso no podía seguir dejando que aquello ocurriera, si quería que lo tomaran en serio.

Acabó de secarse a trompicones, la camiseta se la puso al revés, los tenis sin medias y los vaqueros los fue abotonando mientras corría por el pasillo. "¡Maldita sea, siempre igual, Bobby!" se reprimió a sí mismo mentalmente. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y, cuando creyó que ya llegaba a la planta baja, pisó mal el último peldaño, cayendo de bruces. Una mano lo sujetó con firmeza del brazo justo antes de tocar el suelo y lo levantó como a una pluma. "Ándate con cuidado, pequeñín, o un día de estos nos dejarás helados de un susto" dijo una sonrisa tan blanca que cegaba. Era Warren Worthington, un chico alto, de melena rubia y facciones canónicas. Si alguien le servía de ejemplo a seguir, además del profesor Xavier, era él, posiblemente la persona más responsable y honrada de la academia, o del mundo entero. Inteligente, amable y apuesto, por algo era la mano derecha de Charles. "Gracias, Warren" dijo tartamudeando el más joven. Las pecas se le encendieron de sobremanera de un rojo brasa y, consciente de ello, bajó la mirada. Nunca había podido sostenerle la mirada y no sabía por qué. ¿Serían las alas suaves y blancas que le nacían de la espalda lo que le imponía respeto? Era poco probable. En tal caso eran dignas de admiración pues esas extremidades que solo podía tener alguien portador del gen X eran la marca que lo hacían parte de la "familia". No, definitivamente no era eso. Pero algo tenía que cada vez que lo veía se le aceleraba el corazón y se volvía más desastre, si cabía. Tras una risa y una mirada de apoyo Warren le sacudión el pelo aún mojado y lo abrazó de lado, llevándoselo a la sala común. "¡Venga, Bobby, no hagamos despertar la furia del profesor!"

Las puertas dobles de la entrada principal de la sala común eran corredizas. Dentro había varias butacas de cuero marrón y un sofá de tres plazas, todos de estilo Chesterfield. Las paredes estaban cubiertas casi en su totalidad por estantes con libros que solo Charles había acabado e incluso, en algunos casos, releído. Allí donde las estanterías dejaban vacíos se podía ver el empapelado de la pared, de líneas verticales color pastel. La moqueta bordeaux con volutas doradas armonizaba el conjunto clásico de la habitación.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo se acercaban Scott y Hank cuando Warren y Bobby llegaron a la entrada. Se miraron con cara de intriga –"¿Sabéis alguno por qué querrá vernos el profesor?"-, pregunto el Ángel. "Espero que no sea una de las tuyas… otra vez, Hank", dijo Scott en tono de reproche. Bobby, quien mantenía la boca cerrada, siempre había pensado que Scott era demasiado amargado para la edad que tenía. Una vez llegó a preguntarse incluso si debajo de esas gafas que no podía quitarse se escondían en realidad unos ojos con cataratas y llenos de arrugas. Quizá una de sus habilidades era esconder de esa manera su verdadera edad, pero esos serían pensamientos que jamás diría a nadie y mucho menos a Warren, quien se reiría una semana seguida. "Oye, chaval, que cuando tú estabas en pañales a mí ya me crecían pelos en…" La discusión siguió unos segundos, Scott le contestó que los pelos le sobraban y a continuación salieron a relucir insinuaciones de perros peludos y cíclopes monstruosos. Justo cuando parecía que llegaban a las manos se abrió de par en par la puerta.

Del lado interior del umbral no se encontraba nadie, lo que sorprendió a los cuatro muchachos. Con las caras marcadas por la incredulidad se asomaron y vieron que en el centro de la sala estaba el profesor sentado en su silla de ruedas, con una taza de té en la mano. Opuesto a él y de espaldas a la entrada había otra persona, una chica, presumiblemente. Sin abrir la boca y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su bebida, Charles Xavier se dirigió a sus alumnos. "Estáis dejando la escuela en una posición terrible, la visita creerá que educo a unos monos de circo en lugar de a cuatro talentosos hombres". Se acercaron lentamente, con desconfianza y un tanto avergonzados, cuando por fin la desconocida giró la cabeza. Una adorable pelirroja se levantó, dejó la taza en la mesita ratonera, se quitó el sombrero y sonriente dijo "hola a todos, me llamo Jean Grey y soy vuestra nueva compañera".


End file.
